Some automobiles such as electric automobiles and hybrid automobiles are equipped with power units disposed in their luggage compartments on the rear portions thereof. For an automobile equipped with a power unit, there is a technology in which the power unit is entirely surrounded by a frame unit that has a plurality of frames so as to prevent direct application of external forces to the power unit even when external forces are applied to a vehicle (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-274665).
There also is a technology in which an electrical component box is provided on a rear side of a seat back of a rear seat and a cooling device that cools the electrical component box is disposed between the electrical component box and a vehicle body side wall (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-324771).